creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Soulsage
Welcome... Your article Larise way does not have any content! Is it was trial or you are going to edit it? Oh, Thanks a lot! Now I can officially welcome you: I hope you will write on Pegasus too, your writing looks interesting! [[User_talk:Apollo of Parnassus|'Apollo of Parnassus']] 19:26, 2 October 2008 (UTC) P.S: I would like to remove the predefined text from your article newbee Hi there all, as a newbee to this i appreciate the interest shown. i dont quite understand the 'whole thing' in using this as a medium to write what i have, but will see how it goes. i envision me writing here to expand the story but have some concerns regarding plagerism? {if thats how to spell it} i fugure this... http://creativesci-fi.wikia.com/wiki/Creative_Sci-Fi_Wiki:Copyrights means something like... its all open to interpretation and is not a prob if someone else 'borrows' an idea' oh well. its not as if im an author and have anything worth stealing i figure the requests to edit the page have to do with the bits i have not figured out yet. damn, im rambling... must watch that. anyhoo Soulsage 02:15, 3 October 2008 (UTC) I am concerned about the weak license we have, but it is most a issue of our server Wikia, that, as part of wikipedia, only accepts free content. However, most people editing here do it just for fun, so we do not really care on stuff like license and the like. Anyways, GFDL states that any work based on your work should attribute your authorship of the original work. I do suggest you to not submit your professional work here, due to the weak license. It is a place where you can write your more amateur works so other people can enjoy reading and can leave some comments. You can develop whatever you like, we are not expecting any profesional work, so you have total creative freedom. It is more like a place for the "random" ideas you want to make out. [[User_talk:Apollo of Parnassus|'Apollo of Parnassus']] 12:00, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Larise way is really long... when reading on computers, it is somewhat hard to read when the text is large. I suggest you to divide your article on an index/introduction (it would be the current page), a chapter one Larise way/1, chapter 2 Larise way/2 and chpater 3 Larise way/3 What do you think? Oh, by the way, we are creating a somewhat-crazy sci-fi roleplaying thread, you seem to be a sci-fi enthusiats, so you would be interested on that roleplaying. Check w:c:dragonrp:Virus and Trojan, bringers of Doom-> it is the current chapter of that story. [[User_talk:Apollo of Parnassus|'Apollo of Parnassus']] 14:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hi there Apollo of Parnassus i think that would be a great idea. im at a loss as how to do it yet and would appreciate help on how to chapterise what i have there'Soulsage' It is done nowApollo of Parnassus 16:26, 31 October 2008 (UTC)